


His Guardian Angel

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Halloween, Loss, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: His guardian Angel
Mick is out doing a job when he runs into trouble. He is about to give in when he feels his deceased husbands presence. Will Mick escape or join his husband in the afterlife. Just in time for Halloween a chilling one shot legends of tomorrow ghost story





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot Halloween story, hope you enjoy

I looked around. The streets of New York were pretty quiet for a Saturday night especially for 2016. I didn't know what to expect when Rip said he needed eyes in Central Park at 11pm. “Damn it's cold and I'm board to death” I moaned to myself. “How come Sara and haircut got to hang out inside while I had to stand out here” I thought to myself again for the one hundredth time.

I knew why. I don't know why I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't. They don't trust me probably never will. Only Len trusted me and he is gone and its because of those morons that I have to work with. He shouldn’t have been the one to die, It should’ve been me. No one knew the extent of our relationship but that’s what we wanted. We had discussed it before getting onto the ship.

I took a deep breath and looked around. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a crowd of not too nice looking people heading towards me and one or more of them had a gun. “Hey guys I could use some help” I radioed but got no response. Fuck, I said to myself and found a safe place to hide. 

I got the heat gun ready. The first gift he had ever given me. He trusted me with it and I learned it inside and out. I learned it so if it ever broke I could fix it. I aimed it to the side and fired a warning shot. It didn’t seem to bother any of them. I didn’t know why I wasn’t getting backup or even an answer. Maybe this was their way of killing me off without actually having to do the dirty work.

I tried the warning shot again but still nothing. They didn't seem scared at all. Well I guess I'm gonna have to fire right into the crowd then I thought to myself. I let the gun heat up again and I fired right down the middle, still nothing. I placed my back against the box I was hiding behind and closed my eyes. I had nowhere to run and no backup. “Hey Lennie boy, I'll be joining you soon” I said to the empty space.

I took a deep breath and I felt a hand on my shoulder. “About damn time” I said spinning around and there in front of me was Lennie. Damn I must be hallucinating I thought to myself as he touched my face. “Come on Mickey, let's get out of here” he said helping me up. I was still in a daze when I looked back and saw all the crazies with guns were gone. I must've fallen asleep. I was back on the waverider after a long night of drinking. I mean that would explain everything. The empty city, the gang of unshakable shooters and Len. Most of all Len. 

I followed Dream Len to the dream waverider. “Mickey you have two choices. Either walk on board and be with the others or come with me” Len said. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “Well, since this is my dream I'm staying with you Lennie” Mick said smiling. Len smiled and reached out his hand. Mick took it and they were both back in their old hideout. Mick smiled and Len laid against him. “I never want to wake up” Mick said smiling. Len smiled and kissed him.

\--Happy Halloween—

Back on the waverider Jax was consoling Sara while Ray held tightly to Kendra. Rip and Marin sat silently with still full cups of tea. Gideon played soft music to try and lessen the pain. In the med bay laid Mick. Covered in bullet holes. A routine food run gone bad. Mick didn't see it coming. He was almost to the ship when a gang of time pirates came from behind spraying him in bullets. The last thing they all heard was Mick telling Len that he wanted to stay with him and never wake up.


End file.
